A Thawed Heart
by oncerforlifeig
Summary: After Regina returns Marian's heart, they awkwardly head to Granny's and once the conversation starts, they make a shocking discovery. Semi-RegalMaiden. One Shot.


_**A short one shot; as a warning, I will delete any hateful comments. If you don't like the idea, fine, express it maturely. **_

* * *

><p>A beating heart was returned to it's owner, Regina knew she placed it in correctly when there was a loud gasp for air.<p>

As the lungs began transporting oxygen, a sigh of relief was all Regina could give.

She was still conflicted about the whole situation, the man whom she had been getting to know, now has his wife back.

It hurt like hell to help her live but Regina knew it was the right thing to do, she wanted Henry to be proud of her.

As the couple reunited, a soft voice spoke up.

"Thank you, Regina."

The brunette looked up to see Marian standing in front of her.

"You don't have to thank me, it was the right thing to do..."

Marian gave a slight nod, cocoa orbs meeting chocolate ones as a warm smile graced her lips.

"Why don't I go get Roland? In the meantime you two can go to Granny's and get us a table." Robin suggested and both women agreed.

The entire walk was quiet, neither one knew how to strike up a conversation with the other.

Both were relieved when they reached Granny's Diner, Regina led Marian over to a booth toward the back, slipping in on the side facing the door.

Subconsciously she did it so she'd know when Robin came through the door, it was a scapegoat just in case a conversation came up that she was not interested in talking about.

As Marian slid into the booth, she tried her best to keep a smile on her face, she was stuck in an awkward situation and had no idea how to act or what to say but impulse caused words to speak up against her better judgement, "I know he loves you, Regina. I see the way he looks at you. I don't ever want to stand in the way of someone's happiness."

Regina felt as if someone had thrown water at her face, there was no way she could respond to this, she didn't know how.

"I..." she sighed, "Look Marian, this situation is still foggy to me. I mean, if it wasn't for the stupid pixie dust-"

Marian quirked a brow, "Pixie dust?"

Regina nodded, "How about we talk about it over a drink?"

"Now you're talking." Marian answered, causing Regina to unintentionally chuckle before ordering them two glasses of vodka.

As the waitress brought them over, Marian eyed the new drink.

"Now this is strong, so take your time with it." Regina warned, grabbing her glass and thanking the waitress.

Marian took a moderate sip but she wasn't expecting the burn.

Her eyes shut tight in response as her head shook, "Oh gosh, it's been so long since I've had a drink, I've forgotten what it feels like."

Regina watched and let out another chuckle, "If you think that's strong, my apple cider is much better."

Marian took another sip as Regina spoke, when her glass reunited with the table, her eyes went from her drink to the woman sitting across from her.

"I'd like to try some one day if you want. But back to the pixie dust, I want to know what happened."

Regina cleared her throat, downing half her drink before sitting her glass down as well, mentally preparing herself to tell this story she hadn't shared with anyone else, not even her son.

"Years ago, before I became the Evil Queen, Tinkerbell, a fairy, used pixie dust to guide me to my 'soul mate'. We ended up at a pub and as we looked into the window, she said to look for someone with a lion tattoo and that's the person I was destined to be with."

Marian was connecting the dots, but just as she was about to speak, a light bulb went off in her head, "Was it the pub not too far from the castle?"

Regina nodded, "Yes, why?"

"Because...I was there every night with the Merry Men."

Regina shook her head in confusion "What does that have to do with anything?"

Instead of speaking, Marian removed her cloak and revealed the lion tattoo that was printed on her left forearm.

Both women stared in disbelief, "So...you're telling me- But how?"

"As the first woman to join the group, Robin and I got the tattoos as a symbol of leadership. This was long before we started dating, back when I would go stealing with them."

Both women, out of nowhere, just started laughing.

"It all seems so ridiculous now. I'm sorry I even believed in fairy dust."

Marian finished her drink, "As the great imp always recites, all magic comes with a price."

"You are so right, he used to drive me crazy every time he said it. Ugh, I just wanted to peel that weird, green, sparkly skin off of him so bad."

Marian cracked up, "It was so unusual, I couldn't tell if he was ill or not."

The former mayor snorted, throwing her head back some, "I had the same issue! Oh my, I haven't laughed this hard in a long, long time."

Just then the bell that hung on top of Granny's door rang and Regina looked past Marian to see Robin standing there with an asleep Roland in his arms.

He walked over and stood at the end of the table, "He tuckered himself out playing with Henry."

Marian aw'ed at her son, "He always looks so peaceful when he's asleep."

Regina nodded, "Since he's asleep, why don't we go have some apple cider Marian?"

The younger woman was shocked but didn't decline the invitation, "I would love to, Regina."

Robin furrowed his brow as he looked between the two women, "I miss something?"

They stood up and Marian put her cloak back on, "Nope. But I found out some interesting information this evening. Marian has a lion tattoo as well and she was in the pub that night. Looks like my soul mate might not be you after all." Regina smirked and ruffled Roland's hair.

"I've always had a thing for brunettes." Marian shrugged and winked, matching the other woman's smirk.

"You should get him back to camp and into bed, I'll probably be back really late."

Marian instructed Robin as she placed a kiss on her son's head.

"If she comes back at all." Regina called out as she walked toward the door, Marian right behind her, both women laughing as they walked out the diner.

Robin stood there speechless as he watched both of them walk away, realizing it wasn't just his choice.


End file.
